


The Continuing Adventures of the USS Nightmare

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, USS Nightmare AU, star trek/night vale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Crew of the USS Nightmare, this your ever dashing captain speaking. To start things off I’ve been asked to read this brief note.  The Startfleet Command announces the opening of a new crew rec room on deck six, near the cafeteria. They would like to remind everyone that recreational activities are not allowed in the crew rec room.  Crew members are not allowed in the crew rec room.  It is possible you may see hooded creatures in the crew rec room.  Do not approach them.  Do not approach the crew rec room.  The doors have force fields and alarms.  Try not to look at the crew rec room, and especially do look for any measure of time at the hooded creatures.  The crew rec room is mostly harmless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Continuing Adventures of the USS Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU that is a Welcome to Night Vale style version of the Star Trek AOS universe. Knowledge of both is helpful but not required.

  "Hello Crew of the USS Nightmare, this your ever dashing captain speaking. To start things off I’ve been asked to read this brief note. The Startfleet Council announces the opening of a new crew rec room on dec six, near the cafeteria. They would like to remind everyone that recreational activities are not allowed in the crew rec room. Crew members are not allowed in the crew rec room. It is possible you may see hooded creatures in the crew rec room. Do not approach them. Do not approach the crew rec room. The doors have force fields and alarms. Try not to look at the crew rec room, and especially do look for any measure of time at the hooded creatures. The crew rec room is mostly harmless.”

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Captains log 1001 ? (Cause like time in space is both really awesome and totally weird sometimes:**

  Bones really doesn't like the new crew rec room. Says “it's as cold as a witch's tit in siberia, that just walking past the place makes his hair stand on end and his tail twitch.” I say, dear listeners, "but bones you're were-coyote on a spaceship. Which, may I remind you has recirculated filtered air which is usually dry and is thus causing you to be one jumpy ball of static electricity my friend. If you were a were say, a Chuckwalla like M'Benga you would of have been fine."

  As I'm sure you know dear listeners all Starfleet doctors and nurses must discover their Therianthrope specialization in order to graduate from the academy. Under normal conditions they tend to transform monthly a bit each day. Though most medical personal are very sensitive about their transformation so most crew steer clear of the topic as much as possible. Most especially when it is that time of the month no one dare speaks of.

  So anyway, Bones says chewing on a chicken bone he probably had stashed in one of the many pockets of his lab coat " Jim. I may the consider the possibility that static electrify may very well be a factor but how do you explain the twitchn of my tail Jimmy? Cause I sure can. These old tail bones know when trouble's a foot an' when something ain't right."

  " But Bone's your tails always twitching!" I say with fond exasperation.

  " You bet your numerous fluffy appendages it is! As I told you when we first met space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence!! What I'm trying to tell you is that it's twitchn more than normal!" Bones says.

   At which point as I'm sure you all can guess I was totally distracted by said tail. Have I told you all how silky fluffy Bone's fur is especially at this time of the month? Well as you can all guess I had a hard time keeping all thirteen of my appendages to myself and resisting the temptation to pet him and cuddle. He's so cute when he's angry. The last time I tried he stabbed one of my tentacles with that fearsome hypo of his and it was limp for hours!! Few things in the universe are more embarrassing and less impressive than a captain walking around with a armfuls of numb fuzzy gold monkey tail like tentacle.

  I try not to question the inscrutable ways of Starfleet command too often. I have before…I think? Huh. No matter, what I'm trying to say is that I have the feeling that rubbing them the wrong way is a bad idea unless absolutely necessary. I mean I totally will if I have to of course, listeners. Anyone who messes with his ship or his crew quickly learns his middle initial should stand for trouble not Tiberius. None the less I have learned that it's best to not attract their attention if at all possible.

  However walking past the new crew rec room and having his normally fearless extra appendages retreat back inside my body in a instant, hooded creatures that I did not see in farthest corner of my eye it is possible that I may have shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol look at that I wrote a thing!! I'm more experienced with fanart but sometimes over the past few years my very strange muse curses me with another strange plot bunny and I end up much to my own surprise writing a thing. And hoping it's some what decent lol. If people like I may continue this strange series and maybe even illustrate it. This the raw version but my friend is going to beta it for me soon. Not completely sure where this is going will. Will update more when my muse strikes again.


End file.
